Many houses, businesses and governmental offices display the American flag. Oftentimes it is desirable to fly the flag during the nighttime hours. Of course, flag etiquette demands that when the American flag is flown during the nighttime hours it is to be properly illuminated. Presently, nighttime illumination of the flag is accomplished by mounting lights on the ground or nearby structures or buildings. One of the problems with keeping with proper flag etiquette is that the lights must be on during the entire night and this is expensive because of the amount of electrical power consumed. Indeed, some flag illumination systems are for only a limited amount of time and actually are turned off during a portion of the night to conserve on power costs.
In addition, homeowners and businesses have a need to provide lighting on their grounds, but do not want to expend the time and funds to have professionals, for example electricians, install the lighting, wiring and lighting fixtures.
Thus, there is a need for lighting device that is inexpensive and reliable, and capable of being installed by the homeowner or business, such that grounds (backyards, parking lots, buildings) or the American flag can be illuminated at nighttime.